I wanna taste what you taste like
by pchapmans
Summary: (this is my first ever fanfic and smut so please be kind!) My take on what I think happened after Vauseman enter the bathroom in season 2 episode 10.


After promptly shutting and locking the door behind us, I slowly moved towards her before placing my hands onto her shoulders, pushing her backwards into the wall which caused a low groan to escape from Piper's throat and lips. I pressed my lips roughly down onto hers while simultaneously placing my right thigh in between her legs. I felt Piper's breath hitch into my mouth as her left hand went up onto the back of my neck and into my black long hair while whimpering softly for more.  
I pulled my lips away from Piper's mouth then attached them to her neck, softly nipping and sucking at the skin causing a moan to fall from her now swollen lips. I smirked against the warm skin on her neck as I felt her shamelessly ground herself against my thigh while breathing the words, "God, Alex."  
I dipped my head, my lips grazing the skin just below her collarbone, watching her throw her head back while pulling on my hair making me look up at her. "I told you I want to taste what you taste like not the other way around Al, you gotta stop being the dominant one for once in your life," Piper said confidently with her eyes dark and glazed with lust, before pushing me back against the sink.

I let out a soft laugh before jumping up onto the counter and sink, pulling her in between my legs, wrapping them around her waist as she connected our swollen lips once again and entering her tongue into my mouth. I felt her soft hands slowly hitching up the bottom of my t shirt; I involuntarily lifted my arms above my head and let her take it off, throwing it onto the floor without barely breaking our heated kiss. Piper's hands moved up to my breasts, cupping them in her hands making her smirk against my lips, I could already feel the heat rising even more in between my legs. She pulled her lips away from mine causing me to growl from the loss of contact. As if she were reading my mind, one of her hands went down to my jeans and unbuttoned them before sliding her hand into my underwear, her fingers finally brushing over my heated sex.  
"Oh my God, You're so wet…" I heard her gasp and laugh simultaneously. She pulled her hand back out causing me to growl once again, she then impatiently pulled my jeans down and off of me, tossing them onto the floor next to my v neck.  
Piper's hot swollen lips kissed up my stomach up to my breasts, taking one of my hard nipples into her mouth, softly sucking on it then moving onto the other one. I was now breathing heavily; the intense heat from the soft flesh in between my legs had rapidly increased. I felt her warm mouth leave my chest, making its way down to my stomach and lower abdomen as she slowly went down onto her knees. I watched her tongue slide over her bottom lip, her face clearly showing that she was nervous.  
"Any tips before I start?" she asked with a faint nervous laugh.  
"Breathe through your nose and just do what I do to you," I responded, watching her nervous face form a smile.  
Piper's delicate fingers hooked onto the sides of my underwear, slowly pulling them down, then throwing them onto the floor and I witnessed her eyes became increasingly darker with lust, which I honestly didn't think was even possible. I bit at my lower lip as she attached her soft lips to one of my thighs, softly nipping at the skin then moving onto the other one, making her way up to my now ridiculously wet sex.  
I watched her lean forward, brushing her fingers softly against me before slowly sliding her index and middle fingers deep inside of me, releasing a whining moan from my lips. Her fingers started to move slightly in and out of me, my upper body rose as my back arched, feeling her fingers slowly curl up inside of me.  
Piper finally took my clit in between her plump lips, sucking and pressing her tongue onto it. My raspy moans became louder and more frequent as she increased the speed of her fingers and continued sucking and licking at my clit. I moved my hands from the counter down into her blonde hair and running my fingers through it. I pushed my hips up into her, relishing every feeling of her mouth and two fingers, and giving in completely to her. I could feel my climax quickly building up inside of me, as her movements fastened and hardened, eliciting long moans and groans from my lips.  
"Oh fuck, Piper!" I moaned out as I reached my climax, my thighs trembling, pulling at her hair softly as I pushed my hips up into her once again. My mouth was still releasing small whimpers and heavy breaths as Piper slowly moved her fingers and mouth away from my sex.  
"Was I okay?" she asked after wiping her mouth on the back of her hand with a cute smile on her face.  
"You did better than okay, holy fuck, are you sure you haven't done that before?" I responded breathless causing her to laugh as she rose back onto my feet.

She helped me back onto my feet from the bathroom sink, handing me my clothes which just a moment ago were scattered across the floor. Just as I was flattening down my shirt and about to unlock the cubicle door, Piper wrapped her arm around my waist pulling me into her, whispering into my ear, "You taste… fucking amazing."


End file.
